In addition to its role in blood clot formation, thrombin plays an important role in initiating vascular and cellular changes that promote inflammation, revascularization, and wound healing. We have shown that he thrombin peptide TRAP-508 activates cell surface receptors, stimulates wound healing, and recruits neutrophils to the wound site. We therefore postulated that TRAP-508-based wound management products may activate natural, cellular, antimicrobial action to aid in healing and help prevent or control wound infection. Phase I studies demonstrated that a single topical application of TRAP-508 recruited neutrophils to the site of injury. In addition, in vitro studies showed that this peptide has direct chemotactic and phagocytic activation effects on human neutrophils. We will now prepare product formulations with TRAP-508 for development of sprays, ointments, and bandages and conduct safety, stability, and efficacy tests of these formulations to proceed through regulatory approval, initiation of clinical trials, and market entry. Wound healing products that work through natural mechanisms and are inexpensive have an enormous market potential and may be able to alleviate much of the pain and suffering associated with chronic or infected wounds that fail to heal.